


I Wouldn't Mind

by Im_So_Quacking_Emo



Series: The 20 Song Challenge [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, happieness, happy for a change, much fluff, propsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_So_Quacking_Emo/pseuds/Im_So_Quacking_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to dinner, and Dan makes a very big decision that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We. Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qea3lLr5qQ

Dan looked in the mirror, straightening his tie again and again just to make sure it was perfect. He fixed the collar on his shirt and straightened the sleeves on his suit again and again just to make sure they were perfect. He pulled up his jeans and did up his belt extra tight just to make sure it was perfect. He straightened his hair a good two times to avoid curling just to make sure it was perfect. Tonight would be a perfect night. 

Phil stood in front of he mirror in his room tying and untying his bow tie, trying to get it just right. He fixed his collar and straightened out his suit jacket, trying to get them just right. He straightened his hair and brushed it again for the third time, trying to get it just right. He de-wrinkled his pants, trying to get them just right. He was trying to get tonight just right. 

Both men looked themselves over in their respective mirrors before finally approving and walking out into the lounge of their flat. They met each other there and shared warm smiles. 

"You look amazing." Dan said, smiling at his boyfriend again. 

"The same can be said about you." Phil replied, smiling and extending his hand. "Shall we?" 

"We shall." Dan replied with a nervous smile still present on his face, grabbing Phil's hand and intertwining their fingers. He reached into his jacket pocket and fondled the objects in it. Phone. Keys. Wallet. Box. Everything was still present. 

Today was the day. It was Dan and Phil's fifth anniversary. To think that they had been together for five years now. But Dan wanted them to be together for longer. He wanted them to last for as long as they could, hoping that was forever. 

The two swiftly sat down in their taxi, hands not leaving each others for the entire car ride. They arrived at the restaurant they had reservations for and went in. Dinner went by smoothly, no faults in food or awkward spilling incidents. It was perfect. It was just right. 

Dan was nervously bouncing in his seat, waiting for the waiter to give them their bill so thy could pay it a d leave. Soon enough, the amount of money due was payed and they left, clutching each others arms as they walked outside. 

"Thanks for the dinner Danny!" Phil said happily, kissing Dan on the cheek who blushed and smiled in response. 

"You're welcome Philly. Come on, why don't we go for a walk?" Dan said, grabbing his boyfriends hand and dragging his giggling form behind him. 

Phil soon caught up and they walked hand in hand, side by side down the old streets of London. It was late enough that only the occasional person or car would pass the , leaving them alone, surrounded by each others presence. 

Dan lead Phil to the old park near their apartment building and down the worn dirt path to an old dusty gazebo that sat farther off surrounded by trees. The roof of the gazebo was strung with fairy lights but otherwise there was no light. 

The two sat, still holding each others hands, quietly conversing in the low light of their surroundings. Dan rolled the small velvet box in his pocket around in his hand and bounced his leg nervously. 

"Dan, are you okay? You seem nervous. Don't tell me you're going to break up with me?" Phil joked, placing a hand on Dan's bouncing knee and rubbing his thumb across it softly. 

"Phil, I have something I need to say to you." Dan said gently, grabbing Phil's hand and standing up with him. 

"Dan? What is it?" Phil asked, clearly scared for what Dan might say. 

Dan sucked in a deep breath and pulled the box out of his pocket, bending down to one knee and opening it. Phil's hand shot up to his mouth in shock as tears filled his eyes. 

"Phillip Michael Lester, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me and I love you to the moon and back. Your family treats me like I'm already a part of it so I don't think they'll mind this. Phil, forever is a long, long time but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Will you marry me?"

Phil practically tackled Dan to the ground in a hug, kissing him with all the force he had. "Yes. Yes yes yes. Of course I will Dan. I love you too!" 

The two spent the night in happy celebration, calling both families to announce the news. They were more than thrilled, especially Phil's mum. 

Forever was a long, long time, but they didn't mind spending it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Hope you enjoyed this! If you don't mind, could you check out my chaptered fic, If Only The Stars Aligned? I'm trying really hard on it and I really want people to read it. Thanks, have a good day! Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5577361/chapters/12855451


End file.
